


Sleepy

by reetsu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Linhardt, Consensual Somnophilia, Linhardt uses he/they, M/M, Nonbinary Linhardt von Hevring, Oral Sex, afab Linhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Caspar can't fall asleep. Linhardt thinks of a solution.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sleepy

“Lin. Lin. Linhardt. Linhardt. Liiiin...”

Linhardt sighed and rolled his eyes. “What, Caspar?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“With you talking, me neither.” Linhardt yawned. 

“Can you ramble a little about your research? Maybe I will get so bored I will fall asleep that way.”

Linhardt nuzzled his face against his pillow. “I will probably fall asleep first while explaining it to you. Just close your eyes and count sheep or something.”

“Already tried that.” Caspar kept tossing and turning in his bed . “It’s just that the Brawling Tournament is tomorrow and I’m so excited. Especially because the professor really has high hopes for me”

Linhardt just replied with a “hmm”. Caspar had told him all about it during dinner, a few times while still chewing on his food.

Linhardt was in extreme need of sleep tonight, having pulled an all-nighter the night before when he stumbled upon a very fascinating collection at the library. And with some help from the coffee he made thanks to Hubert letting him borrow some of his coffee beans, Linhardt was up all night, immersed in his reading. 

He had planned to sleep right after finishing the last book, when the sun was already up, but before his head could hit the pillow, he had Edelgard knock at his door to inform him he was already late to the tasks he was assigned to do that day. 

So right now, he could barely keep his eyes open, but whenever he got close to having a wink of sleep, he had Caspar waking him up. 

Then an idea crossed Linhardt’s mind. 

Caspar looked confused as he watched Linhardt move under the covers to slide down his pajama bottoms, followed by his undergarment. 

“What are you doing, Lin?” Caspar asked as Linhardt kicked his clothing aside.

“I read once in one of those books that Seteth ended up banning from the library that sex can improve sleep.” Linhardt said it bluntly. “So what I’m proposing to you is that you should try it. And if I fall asleep during it, just keep going.” 

“A-are you sure about that?”

Linhardt parted his legs and lifted the blankets a bit to expose himself to Caspar. “Yes. I’m so tired that I probably won’t wake up once I finally fall asleep.” Linhardt felt goosebumps rising on his skin as a breeze of the cold air from the room hit him. 

Caspar seemed to consider it for a bit before he finally made his decision, and went under the blankets. Linhardt couldn’t see him due to the bed sheets covering him, but he could feel Caspar’s hands massaging his legs and thighs.

Linhardt rested his head on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. His eyelids felt so heavy but he didn’t try to fight it. Caspar was pressing kisses against his inner thigh, some gentle while others a bit rougher, but if anything they were helping him fall asleep faster due to how comforting they felt. 

But, as Linhardt’s body was starting to feel weightless and mind drifting, he slightly jolted when he felt that warm and wet tongue pressing against his labia and then against his clitoris. Still, he didn’t open his eyes. He moaned as Caspar’s tongue continued to play with him, teasing his entrance and even pressing a kiss against it, but this wasn’t going to pry him away from his well-deserved sleep. 

And in just a few seconds, he was snoring. 

Despite being asleep, Linhardt’s body was still reacting to what Caspar was doing to him. A few small moans and gasps escaped his lips as Caspar’s thumb circled and rubbed his clitoris at the same time his tongue moved inside him. 

When Linhardt came, not even the pleasure that shot through his body was enough to wake him up and he continued to sleep like a rock. Ragged breaths and a whine was all that Caspar heard from him. 

Caspar poked his head from under the blankets. 

“Hey, Lin.” He called, but no answer. 

Caspar’s erection was straining hard against the fabric of his pants. He was desperate for release. He thought back to Linhardt giving him his consent for Caspar to continue going if he fell asleep. 

Caspar leaned down and placed feather-light kisses to Linhardt’s exposed stomach, before spreading Linhardt’s legs wider and slotting himself between his thighs, his bulge pressing against Linhardt’s slick entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really appreciated. 
> 
> follow me on twitter: @witchy_writes_s


End file.
